SPARKLE
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Masih harus bekerja di malam pergantian tahun baru membuat Sakura tak bisa datang ke acara festival. Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang tampak gembira pergi ke sana dalam hati gadis itu semakin terasa sepi. Dia merindukan sosok yang telah dua tahun lebih tak kunjung pulang. Apa percikan kilau sesaat yang terlihat dari mata yang berlinang itu perlahan menampilkan keajaiban?


-oOo-

 **SPARKLE**

Story by

 **FuraHEART**

 **Sasuke Uchiha** x **Sakura Haruno**

Disclaimer: **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

-oOo-

.

.

.

Perhatian dua orang gadis yang tengah bercengkerama, berjalan-jalan santai melewati jalanan desa itu sejenak teralihkan. Dilihat oleh mereka ada sekumpulan warga tampak berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran, membimbing langkah kaki mereka untuk mendekat dan mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Orang-orang tampak heboh membicarakan ini. Syukurlah bukan sebuah himbauan gawat darurat atau berita duka kehilangan dan bukan pula pengumuman daftar buronan, tapi ini hal lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan bagi semua orang.

Festival Semarak Tahun Baru. Demikianlah judul yang tertera pada poster-poster yang tertempel berjajar itu. Selain ada keterangan waktu dan tempat, membaca rangkaian acaranya saja seketika orang pasti berpikir ini akan jadi malam tahun baru yang menakjubkan. Ya, tentu saja begitu, karena akan ada banyak kegembiraan yang menanti di sana. Momen langka yang jarang ada setelah belakangan ini Konohagakure kembali dilanda ketakutan usai serangan yang mengatasnamakan Ootsutsuki.

"Wah, ini..." Sakura berdecak kagum, "akan ada pesta kembang api juga..."

"Iya, tak kusangka Hokage benar-benar mengadakan acara seperti ini," sambung Ino, "terakhir kali ada festival itu entah kapan ya?"

Sejenak mereka berdua berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah sewaktu masih awal-awal kita jadi _jounin_."

"Itu jauh sebelum Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, kan?"

"Sudah lama sekali."

"Hahaha, iya makanya aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera datang ke festival kali ini."

"He'em," Sakura pun mengangguk setuju, "kudengar selain dalam rangka menyambut Tahun Baru, festival ini juga dijadikan acara syukuran atas kemenangan pertempuran kita tempo hari. Pesta kembang apinya akan dibuat sangat meriah. Pasti indah sekali. Aku juga mau datang untuk melihatnya."

"Iya, itu sudah pasti. Tapi, Sakura..." sela Ino, "memangnya kau bisa datang?"

Emerald hijau milik gadis musim semi itu menatap yakin, "Tentu saja..."

"Malam jum'at ini bukankah giliranmu jaga piket di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Ino. Pertanyaan yang langsung tepat kena sasaran.

"EEH?!"

Seketika menghancurkan impian pergi bersenang-senang melihat pesta kembang api Sakura.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak gadis itu.

...

...

...

Jadi meskipun festival ini melibatkan seluruh warga desa, tetap saja bagi beberapa profesi pekerjaan penting seperti di bagian keamanan dan kesehatan, tak ada hari libur untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka harus tetap siaga menjalankan aktifitas dan bekerja sesuai jadwal mereka seperti biasa. Sakura sedikit kecewa karena ini, berpikir dirinya tak bisa datang ke acara itu padahal sudah lama sekali dia ingin melihat pesta kembang api.

Menjelang sore hari di penghujung tahun yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir, ketika yang lain bersiap-siap dan tampak gembira menuju tempat acara, si gadis musim semi malah berjalan menuju tempat kerja. Tak sengaja dia pun bertemu dengan Ino di depan toko bunga Yamanaka yang sudah berdandan cantik memakai yukata berwarna ungu.

"Ino, kau cantik sekali." puji Sakura, menatap kagum.

"Terima kasih, hehe." Ino tersipu malu.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau akan pergi hari ini? Shikamaru atau Chouji?"

"Bukan keduanya kok."

"Eh, yang benar saja, jadi kau pergi ke festival itu sendirian? Hahahaha, kasihan sekali kau ini. _Single_ menyedihkan," goda Sakura setengah bercanda, "ternyata memang harus aku yang menemanimu."

"Hush, jangan sembarangan menuduhku," bantah Ino, "tentu saja sudah ada yang mengajakku pergi berkencan, Jidat!"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, emerald gadis itu menatap ragu. "Masa? Aku sama sekali tak percaya. Memangnya siapa?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian, "Tuh!" dia menunjuk ke belakang Sakura dengan dagunya.

Gadis musim semi itu menoleh dan dilihatnya seorang lelaki berkulit pucat berjalan mendekati mereka, "Sai?!" Sakura cukup terkejut melihat kehadirannya, "Jadi kau pergi dengan Sai?"

"Benar." jawab Ino, tersenyum bangga. Karena Shikamaru terlalu malas pergi ke keramaian seperti itu dan Chouji pasti akan menghabiskan waktu di stand-stand makanan, mustahil dia akan bisa bersenang-senang bila pergi dengan salah satu rekan se-timnya itu. Kebetulan Ino bertemu dengan Sai yang beberapa hari lalu baru pulang menjalankan misi. Sai tak tahu apa itu festival dan belum pernah menghadiri acara semacam itu. Tampaknya dia sangat tertarik ketika Ino berbasa-basi membicarakannya. Lalu hasilnya sekarang mereka pergi bersama.

"Hai, Sakura jelek, apa kabar?" sapa Sai sembari tersenyum dengan mata menyipit dan ekspresi sok polosnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek?! Kurang ajar!" kesal Sakura, sudah mengepalkan tangannya ingin langsung menjitak kepala berambut klimis itu. Untung saja Ino cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Sudah, sudah cukup, Sakura, sabar." ucap Ino.

"Huh, orang ini masih saja tak berubah," dengus Sakura, mengingat sifat rekan se-timnya ini dulu. "aku yang cantik begini kau sebut jelek, apalagi Ino..." Sakura melirik sahabat di sampingnya, "Ino juga jelek, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Hei," Ino hendak protes.

Sementara manik nilam Sai bergerak bolak-balik menatap Ino dan Sakura, "Hmm, kalau dia sih..."

"Ya?" desak Sakura, berharap dalam hati Sai pun akan mengatai Ino jelek. Sedangkan Ino sendiri jadi berdebar-debar sekarang menanti jawaban Sai.

"Tentu saja cantik." lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum.

"APA?!" Sakura syok.

"YEAH!" Ino melompat gembira, "Penglihatanmu memang tajam, Sai." Gadis itu berhambur lekas menggandeng sebelah lengan lelaki itu.

"Mustahil..." Sakura _sweatdrop_ , "kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Padahal aku ini rekanmu."

"Hahahaha..." Sejenak mereka tertawa gembira.

...

"Jadi kau tetap memilih masuk kerja di hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Ino, "Kukira kau sungguh ingin pergi bersama kami dan meminta ijin pada Kak Shizune untuk menukar jadwal piketmu."

"Aku belum sempat bertemu Kak Shizune. Lagipula mustahil jadwalku bisa diganti, mana ada yang mau melakukannya, semua orang pasti ingin bersenang-senang hari ini." jawab Sakura.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalau kau mau, kau kan masih bisa memaksa junior-mu menggantikan posisimu sementara."

Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum kecut, "Iya, sih. Tapi nanti aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka."

"Yaaah, kalau begitu kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang bersama hari ini." Ino tampak kecewa.

"Hei, kau kan ada kencan dengan Sai. Pastikan kalian bersenang-senang hari ini, jangan memikirkanku," ucap Sakura, "hei, Sai, buat Ino menikmati hari ini ya? Jaga dia baik-baik."

Sai mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Bye_..." Sakura pamit sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino kembali ketika baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berjalan pergi. Sejenak Sakura menoleh melihat pasangan itu. "Kalau nanti kau ada waktu, kau menyusul saja yaaa~..." lanjut Ino.

Sakura tahu sahabatnya yang satu ini sungguh sangat pengertian, "Hn," Sakura mengangguk, "aku akan ke sana."

Ino tersenyum lebar dan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum berbalik pergi berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan bersama Sai. Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan aneh menghampiri gadis yang ditinggal pergi. Jujur Sakura sebenarnya iri. Bukan hanya sekedar mereka bisa pergi ke acara festival tapi juga bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang dicintai tentu ada kebahagiaan tersendiri. Sakura bisa melihatnya ketika tak sengaja dia pun bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura!" sapa Hinata ketika berpapasan di jalan, "kau mau kemana?"

"Hallo, Hinata- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_ juga," balas Sakura. "aku mau ke Rumah Sakit, ada jadwal piket kerja hari ini. Kalau kalian..." Manik emerald itu memerhatikan penampilan Hinata yang berbalut yukata putih susu berhiaskan bunga-bunga lavender cantik, berdiri di samping Naruto yang tampil _casual_ hanya dengan _t-shirt_ putih sablon kumparannya dan celana hitam setengah betis. Sedikit menyayangkan ketidakcocokkan penampilan pasangan ini. "ya ampun, Naruto, kau ini harusnya dandan dikit dong," gerutu Sakura, "kalian mau pergi ke Festival Tahun Baru ya?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"I-iya..." Hinata tersipu malu, "Na-Naruto- _kun_ yang mengajakku..."

"Ada lomba makan ramen di sana. Ichiraku juga memberikan diskon setengah harga. Tentu saja aku harus datang." sambung Naruto, terbayang dalam pikiran lelaki itu bisa makan ramen sepuasnya.

"Heh, kau ini, kau mengajak Hinata yang sudah dandan cantik begini hanya untuk makan ramen? Jangan buatnya kecewa dong!" ucap Sakura greget, lekas menarik kerah leher baju Naruto. "Ini kencan kalian, yang kau ingat harusnya jangan cuma makan!"

"Hiii—I-iya aku mengerti..." Naruto yang dijuluki ninja terkuat dan pahlawan desa ini pun masih suka ketakutan menghadapi kemarahan Sakura.

"Sudah cukup Sakura- _chan,_ aku tak masalah kok bila hanya makan ramen saja nanti di sana." ucap Hinata mencoba melerai mereka.

"Kau harus janji, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini," desis Sakura seraya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Naruto. Sejenak gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, meredam kembali emosi yang nyaris meledak-ledak. "huff, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian berdua."

"Hahaha, iya kami paham."

"Ini festival yang jarang diadakan. Kembang apinya juga. Kalian pun bisa pergi bersama. Jadi buatlah kenangan yang menyenangkan." gumam Sakura sekilas terlihat sedih. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam ucapan Sakura yang lebih dari sekedar menasehati itu.

"Kau juga harusnya datang saja, Sakura. Untuk apa masih kerja di hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo, ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami." ajak Hinata.

"Tidak bisa," Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti biasa, "sayang sekali aku harus benar-benar kerja malam ini."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto dan Hinata saling lirik, "kalau kau berubah pikiran atau justru malah senggang nanti lekas susul kami saja ya?"

"Hn, pastinya," Sakura mengangguk mantap, "aku juga kan ingin datang ke sana."

"Selamat bekerja, Sakura. Semangat!" ucap Hinata dengan pose manis sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati teman perempuannya itu.

" _Ha'i_." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda v di dekat wajah. "Kalian juga bersenang-senanglah di sana. Selamat berkencan, hehe." Dia pun melambaikan tangan dan lekas kembali melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Sakura..." gumam Hinata, menatap khawatir gadis musim semi yang berlalu itu, "Apa dia tak apa-apa?"

"Ck, _teme_..." desis Naruto, teringat pada seseorang, "harusnya kau cepat pulang sebelum tahun baru ini, kan..."

Mereka mengerti bahwa yang dibutuhkan Sakura sekarang bukanlah sekedar pergi ke festival, melainkan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang pernah ada dan sempat pergi. Datang kembali dan pergi. Datang dan pergi lagi. Lalu sejak perang usai beberapa tahun lalu, meski Sasuke masih suka memberi kabar pada desa dimana dia sedang berada, berkelana entah mencari apa, tapi bila tak pernah bertemu selama itu, siapapun pasti akan merasa rindu. Dan meski itu adalah seorang Sakura Haruno sekalipun, gadis musim semi yang setia menunggunya pulang selama bertahun-tahun, ada kalanya sesak itu kian terasa.

...

...

...

"EH, JADWAL KERJAKU DIGANTI?!" cengang Sakura tak percaya ketika datang ke Rumah Sakit dan petugas lain di sana justru mempertanyakan kehadirannya, "tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah setiap kamis malam itu memang jadwal piketku di bagian sini, kan?" Seingatnya sih begitu.

"Iya, memang benar. Tapi kami beritahukan sebelumnya kalau untuk minggu ini Sakura- _senpai_ sementara tak bertugas malam karena mulai lusa selama dua hari ke depan kau harus jaga dari pagi. Jadi, harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari malam ini."

"Aah, begitu ya..." dengus Sakura sambil tertunduk. Kalau dia ingat kembali rasanya pembicaraan tukar jadwal itu memang sempat diberitahukan padanya. Tapi kenapa sebelumnya dia tak ingat?, "kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pergi ke Festival Tahun Baru saja dari tadi."

"Iya, tentu saja. Itu pula yang jadi pertimbangan kami," salah seorang perawat muda terkekeh, "harusnya sekarang _senpai_ menghabiskan malam tahun baru untuk berkencan dengan pacar _senpai_ misalnya, hihihi."

"Huff," Sakura menatap tajam dan kembungkan sebelah pipinya, "mauku juga begitu..." gerutunya.

"Eh, masih sempat kan untuk pergi sekarang? _Senpai_ tinggal bilang saja pada pacar _senpai_..."

"Hust, kau ini..." desis salah seorang teman perawat itu sambil menyikut pinggangnya, "jangan bicara begitu..." bisiknya.

"Maaf." cicit si perawat banyak omong.

Sakura pun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Ehm, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya _senpai_ , semoga malammu menyenangkan dan selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru." balas Sakura.

Tapi baru beberapa saat, begitu gadis itu keluar dari ruangan, perhatiannya kembali tersita oleh keributan di lorong Rumah Sakit. Beberapa petugas medis tampak terburu-buru menggiring pasien gawat darurat.

"Nona Haruno, syukurlah kau masih ada," salah seorang perawat dengan nafas terengah mendekat, "maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi ini benar-benar gawat. Beberapa _shinobi_ yang baru pulang dari misi terluka serius karena terkena racun mematikan. Apa kau bisa membantu kami menolong mereka?"

Mungkin tak ada waktu bagi Sakura untuk bersenang-senang malam ini. Niat tulusnya untuk tetap melangkah ke tempat ini pun terjawab. Memang ada hal penting yang mengharuskannya berada di sini. Maka tanpa ragu lagi, gadis itu mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Serahkan padaku." ucapnya yakin dan lekas bergegas mengikuti perawat itu. Meski harus menghempaskan keinginannya sendiri, tanggung jawabnya sebagai _medic-nin_ memang tetap nomor satu.

...

...

...

Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika dia sudah bisa beristirahat sejenak dan meminum segelas air. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih ketika emerald itu melirik jam yang tergantung di atas dinding ruangan. Delapan orang pasien yang terkena racun barusan berhasil ditanganinya dengan baik dan syukurlah keadaan mereka mulai tampak stabil. Sakura sudah bisa menyerahkan tugas merawat mereka pada yang lain. Dia merasa malam ini cukup sibuk dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Sungguh menghabiskan penghujung akhir tahun yang melelahkan. Tapi untung saja semuanya sudah selesai.

Beberapa petugas medis lain berterima kasih padanya. Sakura bilang buatnya ini tak masalah karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Dia cukup terharu ketika mendapat ucapan terima kasih pula dari salah satu keluarga pasien itu. Seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang dari misi ditemani anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun.

"Terima kasih nona Haruno, kau sudah menyelamatkan suamiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila dia tak selamat kali ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." ucap wanita itu sambil terisak.

Sakura juga jadi tak kuasa menahan air matanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalian bisa berkumpul kembali." Dia paham betul perasaan rindu dan kekhawatiran karena ditinggal pergi.

"Telimakacih _nee-chan_." Dan ucapan tulus serta senyuman manis dari anak kecil itu lebih dari sekedar cukup. Sebungkus kembang api yang diberikan padanya sebagai hadiah mungkin itu bonus lainnya.

"Eh, ini untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"He'em." Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kami membelinya di festival tadi sore sebelum mendapat kabar tentang kondisi ayahnya." ujar ibu si anak menambahkan.

"Kau tidak ingin menyalakannya?" tanya Sakura pada anak itu.

Anak itu menggeleng, "Aku bica melihat kembang api nanti belcama papa."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, "Kau benar. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Telimakacih, _nee-chan_." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Sama-sama," balas Sakura, "selamat tahun baru ya."

...

...

...

Menahan dinginnya udara malam, Sakura eratkan retsleting jaket merah berbulu yang dikenakannya. Sejenak langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika melewati jembatan besar Konoha dalam perjalanan pulang dari Rumah Sakit di waktu hampir tengah malam. Memang suasana kali ini terasa berbeda. Meskipun di jalan yang ditelusurinya kini sepi, tapi sayup-sayup suara musik yang terdengar dari arah tempat festival tahun baru diadakan seakan menemani. Orang lain dan teman-temannya sekarang pasti sedang berkumpul di tempat dimana kembang api siap diluncurkan. Dengan perasaan berdebar menanti pemandangan menakjubkan yang sebentar lagi tersaji di tengah langit malam.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sempat ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya yang tak bisa melihat acara itu dari dekat, juga iri mengingat teman-teman baiknya melewatkan malam ini bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi kembang api yang dinyalakan dimanapun pasti akan tampak berkilauan, kan? Dan hatinya yang sepi terasa hangat ketika Sakura melihat bungkusan kembang api yang didapatkannya dari anak kecil tadi.

Dengan korek api yang ada di bungkusan, Sakura mencoba menyalakan sebatang kembang api itu. Dia mengerjap ketika percikan pertama muncul. Berkilauan. Kerlap-kerlip sesaat yang perlahan menyala membakar mesiu di kawat yang dipegangnya. Senyum gadis itu merekah. Mungkin tak semenakjubkan kembang api yang akan menyala serempak di langit malam sebentar lagi. Tapi kembang api di tangannya sekarang ini adalah kembang api miliknya sendiri. Sekejap percikan yang bisa dia lihat dari dekat, walau kemudian kembali lenyap ketika telah padam.

Gadis itu sendirian. Dia kesepian. Dan ketika sesosok bayangan cepat mengisi hati dan pikirannya, perasaan menyesakkan yang lama terpendam itu pun tiba-tiba saja meluap. Ketika air matanya tak mampu dia bendung lagi dan biarkan mengalir membasahi pipi. Tapi setidaknya...

"Hik..."

Sakura lekas katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menahan diri agar tak terisak. Dia masih mencoba untuk tetap kuat walau itu sebenarnya menyakitkan.

Sekali saja dia ingin bertemu.

"Sasuke..." gumamnya.

Sekali saja dia ingin melihat orang itu.

Emerald yang terunduk perlahan terangkat. Sekilas ada sesosok bayangan yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pandangannya yang buram.

Sekali saja dia ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Hei," samar terdengar suara memanggil.

Sekali saja dia ingin bersama dengannya.

"—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya orang asing itu.

Sakura mengerjap, memaksa cairan bening yang bertumpuk di atas iris mengalir begitu saja. Memperjelas penglihatannya. Seperti melihat percikan kembang api yang pertama menyala tadi, bayangan orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya kini tampak muncul dan menyala di hadapan. Gadis itu tersenyum getir, lantas menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Saking merindukan orang itu sampai-sampai khayalan semacam ini pun ada? Karena seperti percikan kembang api, nyalanya pun hanya sesaat. Dia tahu ketika padam, semuanya akan hilang.

Maka dengan santai Sakura melenggangkan jenjang kakinya berjalan maju ke depan dan mendekati sosok itu. Dia tahu bila apa yang nampak di hadapannya adalah bayangan belaka, tentu akan seperti berjalan menembus melewati kabut. Tapi...

 _Duk_

—ternyata Sakura menabraknya. Kepalanya membentur dada orang itu.

"Heh, kau kenapa sih?"

Dalam detik-detik pergantian tahun alam itu, kalimat tanya barusan seperti sebuah mantra sihir yang membangunkannya dari khayalan. Terdengar nyata dan—Sakura menengadahkan kepala, menantang sosok yang terpaut dekat di hadapannya. Sejenak dia menelisik garis wajah itu, tatapan sepasang iris berlainan pola yang tampak tak asing, helaian rambut raven dari poni yang terjuntai di sela balutan sorban menutupi pucuk kepala yang dulu terlihat berpotongan rambut pantat ayam.

"Sa-su-ke?" ucap Sakura terbata.

"Hn."

"Kau pulang?" Dalam hati gadis itu perlahan ada sesuatu yang berdesir.

"Hn."

"Bohong."

"Kau tak percaya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

HYUUUUNG

Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi kembang api mulai meluncur ke angkasa.

"Bo—doh." bisik Sasuke seraya mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya.

DUAR

Tepat jam dua belas malam, di detik tahun baru dimulai Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura menunjukkan bukti keberadaannya.

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

Dan seperti nyala kembang api besar yang kini bersahutan menghiasi langit malam, perasaan Sakura meletup-letup jadinya. Dia tahu ketika bibir itu menyentuhnya, semua yang tampak di hadapannya adalah nyata. Sasuke hadir di sini. Dia pulang. Kembali untuknya.

" _O-okaeri_ ," ucap Sakura terharu. Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Kali ini karena senang, "Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, " _tadaima_."

Gadis itu pun berhambur memeluk erat lelaki yang dicintainya. Sejenak di bawah kilau cahaya kerlap-kerlip kembang api yang menyala.

...

...

"Lalu apa yang dari tadi kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sebenarnya dia baru saja sampai di desa setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang, dan melihat di tengah malam begini gadis yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya sendirian melamun di atas jembatan sungguh terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Terlebih Sakura tak lekas mengenali dirinya.

"Memikirkanmu, hehe," jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh dan Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "aku tadinya mau datang ke Festival Tahun Baru."

Mereka berdua memandang jauh ke arah kembang api yang dari tadi diluncurkan.

"Aku ingin ke sana menikmati kegembiraan festival itu bersamamu." lanjut Sakura.

"Begitu..." tanggap Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau mau kan ikut ke sana bersamaku sekarang?" pinta Sakura memohon pada Sasuke dengan tatapan emeraldnya yang berbinar, "Kita ke sana ya? Ya? Ya?" gadis itu benar-benar berharap.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak mau." jawab lelaki itu _to the point_.

"Eh, kenapa?!" teriak Sakura tak percaya. "Itu acara yang belum tentu diadakan setahun sekali, sayang kalau kita melewatkannya."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lihat di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kembang api bersamamu." jawab Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang apa kita tak sedang melihatnya?"

"Eh?"

Sakura baru sadari bahwa inilah sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. Tak peduli meski mereka tak berada dekat di bawah cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang meluncur itu, tak mengalami kencan menyenangkan menikmati suasana festival seperti halnya Sai-Ino dan Naru-Hina di sana, yang terpenting baginya adalah bersama Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, mau langsung pulang," kata Sasuke sambil lalu. Sakura menoleh melihat punggung lelaki itu. Sejenak langkah Sasuke terhenti. "kenapa diam saja? Kau tak ingin membuatkanku sup tomat sebagai hadiah kepulanganku?" lanjutnya.

Emerald membulat mendengar perkataan itu, "Sup tomat?" Barulah Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya. Senyum di wajah gadis itu mengembang seraya dia berlari mendekat dan menyambar sebelah tangan kanan Sasuke lantas digandengnya dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama-sama. "tentu saja akan aku buatkan," Sakura juga menunjukkan kantung yang dari tadi ditentengnya, "aku juga masih punya kembang api yang kudapat dari anak pasien yang kutolong, nanti kita nyalakan sama-sama ya?"

"Hn."

...

...

...

Di salah satu unit apartemen sederhana tempat gadis musim semi itu tinggal, masih terlihat ada lampu yang menyala di tengah malam yang semakin larut. Sup tomat yang dibuatnya tampak habis tak bersisa dalam panci. Begitu pula dengan semua kembang api yang mereka punya, telah dinyalakan diiringi tawa ceria malam ini. Waktu yang perlahan berjalan pun mereka nikmati bersama-sama seakan ingin menebus saat-saat yang sempat terbuang karena terpisah jauh. Meskipun mungkin ini sesaat, sederhana, seperti percikan nyala kembang api kecil, namun tak masalah selama mereka bisa bersama-sama.

"Sasuke... " panggil Sakura yang baru selesai mencuci piring dan membereskan sisa-sisa batang kawat kembang api yang sudah mereka pakai. Tak ada yang balas menyahut, gadis itu pun kembali menghampiri sosok yang tampak duduk di sofa ruang tengah kamar apartemennya. Sasuke tertunduk dengan mata yang terpejam, wajahnya tampak lelah, "hei, kau mau tidur dimana? Pulang ke apartemenmu apa—kyaa..." pekik Sakura, terkejut ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik Sasuke, menyuruhnya duduk di dekatnya sebelum dia jatuhkan kepalanya ke atas pangkuan gadis itu, "—menginap?" Sakura selesaikan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong barusan.

"Pulang..." gumam Sasuke pelan, sementara dia malah mencari posisi nyaman untuk tiduran, "sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku, Sakura..."

"Ish, hihi... " Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya, "ya, sesukamu saja-lah," Dibelainya dengan lembut helaian rambut raven itu dan memberikan kecupan di atas kening Sasuke yang perlahan terlelap, "aku pasti akan menunggumu."

.

.

-oOo-

 **FIN**

-oOo-

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 (^0^)/

Jadi ceritanya ini fanfic pertama saya di tahun ini, hehe. One shot SasuSaku lain dengan setting Canon. Yah, walau ceritanya rada gaje begini semoga saja kalian suka (^,^)a

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, silakan bila ada yang ingin disampaikan, komen saja ya!

Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic lainnya.

Sign,

FuraHEART –(^-^)/

[020116]


End file.
